


Blood

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Blood [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, M/M, Multi, Smut, tw-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Even with bad press, your life with Steve and Bucky is a slice of heaven.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, OMC!Dominic x Reader, OMC!Dominic x You, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers x You x Bucky, Steve Rogers x you, Steve rogers x bucky barnes, Steve x Reader x Bucky, Steve x You x Bucky, Stucky, Stucky x Reader, bucky barnes x you, stucky x you
Series: Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000281
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Follow-up to Stay For A Bite? & Happy Belated Halloween, obviously! 
> 
> A/N: I wanted something for Halloween and I’ve been wanting to add to this one. I’m sorry it’s late. I got behind with my school work, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

The air was cool as rain pelted New York but you remained indifferent lighting your cigarette perched on the balcony railing. The smoke curled in the air joining the fog. Life had been more peaceful in the last year than it had ever been in your lifetime, which was quite long or at least you supposed it was. Althought you could admit the newspaper article about you earlier did sting nevertheless it didn’t matter. You had your soldiers. One warm and one cool arm wrapped around you from behind as you stomped out the cigarette erasing all worries from your mind. A soft kiss and a warm forehead pressed to your back. You heard him coming, his heart thumping rhythmically in the way you knew him best. 

“You should be sleeping Bucky,” your arms covered his entwining his fingers with yours. 

“Steve’s not back from his mission yet and I can’t sleep alone. What’s wrong?”

“I just love this type of weather.”

He chuckled, pulling you off the railing spinning and pressing you against it. Bucky’s lips brushed yours but you captured them kissing him. He always had passion when he kissed you and he pulled you so that you wrapped your legs around his waist. Bucky didn’t say a word as he carried you off the balcony to your shared bedroom laying you down on the bed. You’d only been wearing a spaghetti stringed nightgown and Bucky made quick work of ripping it away. 

“You could have just taken it off,” you teased as he crawled over you spreading your legs wider around him. He was already naked his cock hard held at your entrance. 

“It’s not nearly as much fun,” he smirked as he leaned down to kiss you again. As you kissed he pressed into you slowly. You groaned against him. No matter how many times you made love it was like the first time endlessly, but Bucky and Steve were always gentle unless you asked otherwise. 

“Bucky? Let me ride you,” you sighed and before he could respond you tighten your thighs and spun him onto his back. His hands latched onto your hips and you move tediously slow up and down his thick shaft. Bucky’s face is filled with pleasure. He hisses watching you aptly moving, using him to your pleasure. His hands leave your hips tracing slowly up your sides before his hands cover your breasts kneading them your nipples taut. 

“You’re a goddess, Y/N. You’re so beautiful,” Bucky huffs out between labored breaths. He leans up suddenly his arm around your back as his mouth captures your breast. He suckles your breath teeth playfully grazing over the nipple before he has you back on the bed and his pumping into you. “Bite me, Baby. You need to eat.”

“Are you sure?” you ask your voice hoarse from pleasure. He only grins removing his hand long enough to pull his long hair away from his neck. 

“Love,” you moan as he hits your sweet spot and his pulse calls out as he leaves his neck bare to you. Your fangs descend and pierce him the sweet coppery taste of his blood flowing into your mouth. He continues to move and you feel him tighten before warmth floods your core. You aren’t far behind and let go of his neck allowing him to grow slack over you. You lap at the bite wound and the marks seem to vanish almost instantly. Bucky looks up at you with such wide-eyed adoration that you kiss him hungrily. 

Bucky pulls the blanket over the both of you and holds you against. You tuck into his arms and it’s safe, “Steve is going to be jealous.”

“Never. I’ll be ready for him too when he returns,” you tease and Bucky kisses you again. “Sleep well, Bucky, my love.”

“Sleep well, my goddess,” Bucky smiles and you both drift off asleep entwined together.

Lips trace lightly up your leg, over your hip, and slowly up your side. They move to your neck then before finally reaching your lips. You smirk into the kiss as Steve pulls you to your back climbing over you. There’s no preamble as he presses into you. It’s slightly painful but it gives away quickly to ecstasy. He bites at your lip and you dig your nails into the muscles of his back. Steve is the more aggressive of lovers compared to Bucky and that’s fine with you.

“I missed you,” Steve huffs in between thrusts. 

“I couldn’t tell,” you joke, pulling him down into another kiss. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groans and you look over to see him sitting in the chair facing the bed. His cock is thick in his hand as he strokes himself. 

“Bucky I want you too,” Steve demands and he doesn’t need to call his boyfriend twice. Bucky grabs the lube and you sigh in contentment. Mornings like this are your favorite. 

Steve slows as Bucky works him open. You don’t move watching Steve’s face contort in pleasure. One of your favorite things to see is the pleasure that the men give one another. Bucky mumbles something and then Steve presses into you harder. He and Bucky both make sighs of contentment and you rest your hand on Steve’s hip. Bucky covers your hand with his and sets the rhythm. 

“Fuck,” you gasp as Steve seems to drive deeper. “If I wasn’t already dead you’d both probably be the death of me.”

Deep chuckles come from the soldiers but they are brief as grunts of groans of skin slapping skin fill the room. Steve drops his head taking your nipple in between his teeth. Bucky cums fast filling Steve up as he gasps around your breasts. You roll your hips teasing Steve as you know he isn’t far behind Bucky. Bucky moves beside you and leans into Steve kissing him passionately. You bite your lip as Bucky’s free hand moves between you and Steve finding your clit and toying with it. 

“Come on you two,” Bucky encourages. “Let go!”

Steve groans pistoning at a bruising pace before he seizes pumping you full of cum. You gasp Bucky take the time to swallow your moans without letting up from your clit. Steve moves still slower and the combination of your boys makes you fall apart violently. Your whole body buzzes with adrenaline and you cum. 

“Just beautiful angel,” Steve pulls Bucky up so he can kiss you and then returns a kiss to Bucky so he doesn’t pout. “You’re my angel too, Buck.” 

Clean-up takes a matter of moments before you all fall back into bed. The soldiers make a sandwich of you and it’s heavenly feeling so loved by the two men. Their hands rest overtop one another on your hip. It’s quiet when Steve kisses your neck. 

“Tony’s Halloween party is tonight. You know we’ll be expected.”

“Do we have to?” Bucky groans nuzzling into your neck. 

“I don’t think I should go. People don’t like me.”

Steve and Bucky both sat up sharing a concerned gaze, “That’s why you were smoking last night. You read the article in the New York Times. I told Bucky to hide that from you.”

“I did!”

“Guys, do you honestly think you can hide things from me? At least the people hating me let them stop hating Bucky and y’alls relationship.”

“Our relationship,” Bucky and Steve counter in unison. 

“I know that but I am dead. I’m technically a monster and maybe they’re right.”

“Y/N, you were just as brainwashed as Bucky. Dead or not. Human, vampire, whatever you are it doesn’t matter because we love you,” Steve tries getting through to you. “I am not going to be ashamed of you two. People will deal or they won’t but either way I’m coming home to the both of you. Understand?”

“Steve,” you whine resting on his chest. “I love you. I love Bucky. I love you both so much and I just don’t want to make your life harder because you love me.”

“Doll,” Bucky nuzzles your neck. “We love you and fuck that paper. We’re going together to this Halloween party because we are in love and we will not let anyone stand in front of that.”

“Not to mention since it’s Halloween that technically makes it our one year anniversary.”

“Oh,” Bucky sits up excited. “Holy shit it is.”

“One year anniversary?” you question knowing that isn’t Steve and Bucky’s anniversary. 

“For all of us. Remember you showed up on Halloween and I convinced you to stay with us.”

“We broke the sofa, bed, and shower in my apartment. It was awesome,” Bucky smiled dreamily as if he was picturing your first night together.

“Oh my god how did I not realize?” 

“Doesn’t matter. We celebrate all day in bed and then tonight we can show each other off.”

“We don’t have costumes,” you chuckle as Bucky’s metal hand moves between your thighs cupping your sex. 

“We’ll figure it out, but let’s celebrate,” Bucky gasps, nibbling as Steve reaches over taking Bucky’s cock in hand. 

“You boys are more insatiable than I am,” you tease, allowing yourself to be embraced by the soldiers. 

Steve finishes the buttons on the back of your gown Wanda had bought for you. Since it was an afterthought you three decided to find the best idea would be to do a modern masquerade theme. [Your gown was red with a stunning black filigree mask ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.jjshouse.com%2FA-Line-V-Neck-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Wedding-Dress-With-Sequins-002207442-g207442%2F%3Futm_term%3D207442%26utm_size%3D06%26ggsub%3Dpl%26ggntk%3Du%26ggcid%3D449830606077%26ggkey%3D%26ggpos%3D%26ggdev%3Dc%26ggdevm%3D%26ggplm%3D%26ggtgt%3D%26gclid%3DCjwKCAiAnIT9BRAmEiwANaoE1RncAwj5yGt8X69zirydM6f7sczPEYE5CGjaxPjqHIauT6aXSuCMSBoCQqwQAvD_BwE&t=NzgyNDAwMGQ2ZjA3ZjI2YTYxNzgyYjVhOTU0MWY2MWQ0MDYzM2NiMCxTRVp4WXlDeA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F633842212181098496%2Fblood&m=1&ts=1604479420)while the boys were twins in slick black suits and red ties and masks. You enter the party with Bucky to your right and Steve to your left. The night is nothing short of magical as you dance not only with your boyfriends but your team as well. 

Your dancing with Bruce when a man in his own black masks strides up asking to cut in. You nod letting Bruce off the hook to go find Betty. You don’t know the man but there is something comforting about his presence. 

“You look stunning tonight.”

“Thank you sir. I’m afraid I don’t know who you are.” 

“No I’m sad to say you don’t, my love. It’s been decades since I was locked away and you were stolen from me.”

You swallow attempting to pull away and with your strength you should be able to do so, but he’s strong if not stronger than you. You quickly look to your left or right for your boys but don’t see either of them. Wanda is nearby dancing with Vision and you call out to her from your mind but it does nothing. She doesn’t even flinch or look your way. 

“You won’t be able to reach the witch,” the man is in your ear almost intimate, which makes you nauseated. 

“Who are you?” you beg. 

“I’m Dominic and I’m your maker.” You swallow as he lets go of your hands but you still cannot move. He removes his mask and then yours. 

He’s handsome with slight stubble on his face, but there is nothing familiar about him. You didn’t know who you were before the villagers took you in giving you a home before Hydra. Perhaps he is your maker, but despite the loveliness of his features, his actions and his eyes scream violence or worse, possession. 

“What do you want? Please don’t hurt anyone.”

“I only came for you and as a kindness I won’t gut your soldiers. But they will never touch you again. I’m taking you home.”

“I am home,” you answer a stray blood tear coming down your cheek. You still can’t move and that’s terrifying. 

“Not yet,” he drops the masks and takes you into his arms. He kisses your forehead, “Sleep. When you awake we can start again.” 

Bucky and Steve are standing by the bar and realize it’s been a few minutes since they’ve danced with you. Bruce had stolen you away and they didn’t want to interrupt. That is until Bruce reappears at the bar with his girlfriend in tow. 

“Where’s Y/N?”

“Someone else asked her to dance. Better go rescue her,” Bruce chuckled nudging Steve’s soldier. The soldier’s share in the chuckle and move off to find you. 

They don’t see you and realize they didn’t ask which guy was dancing with you. They ask other party goers to no avail then Wanda comes racing towards them, “Steve, Bucky, I found this when we were dancing.”

Wanda is holding your mask and another they don’t recognize, “What the hell?” Bucky takes your mask. 

“This was with it,” Wanda seems worried handing what appears to be a mini scroll to Steve. He opens it then scowls.

She is my love and I have reclaimed her. Enjoy the moments you did have but do not search for her. 

The note was signed off with a ‘D’ but nothing further. Wanda closed her eyes and tried to pick up something or really anything to no avail. Steve took off heading to Tony. 

“Tony, someone took Y/N.”

“What?” Tony pushed back the wizard hat on his head. “FRIDAY scan for Y/N.” 

“Sorry boss no sign of Y/N in the building or indication of where she exited.” 

“Shit!” Tony snaps. 

Bucky and Steve share a look of pain before Steve speaks, “I don’t care how long it takes we’ll find her Buck.”

“I know Stevie,” Bucky agrees and their eyes both look down to the discarded mask unsure of where to start. 

##  **_TO BE CONTINUED…._ **


End file.
